La noche de amor
by Surumi-Chan
Summary: Mi segundo fic, es un pequeño oneshot! [SasuNaru] OwO leanlo plisss! y dejen review! [Lemon incluido xD]


_Ohayo! Espero que os guste mi fic.. es corto, pero tene Lemon (y eso q es el primero aqui, en mi otro fic todavia no lo hago O.oU), bueno leanlo y dejen reviews u,u.._

-".." -(pensando)  
-..-(hablando xD)  
...(narrador ¬¬ xD)

**La noche de amor.**

Ya era de tarde, casi nadie caminaba por las calles de Konoha, solo un chico de 16 años, cabello rubio,ojos azules y de piel morena, paseaba por las calles, sin rumbo fijo,llego a un parque, y se sento en uno de los columpios, aunque trataba, no podia olvidarse de esa persona, sufría mucho desde que esta se marchó, calidas lagrimas caian de sus ojos..no podía olvidarle...

_-"Por qué?..por qué no te puedo olvidar? tanto te amo?..ojalá estuvieras aqui...me siento muy solo.."_

No podia sacarselo de su cabeza, la persona que amaba le había cautivado todo su corazón..se hacía de noche, y Naruto se dirigió a su casa, ahi podría descansar..primero comería algo, pues no había comido en todo el día, por pensar en esa persona...se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar su ramen, cuando terminó de comerlo se dirigió a la ducha, para luego acostarse a dormir. Ya en la cama..solo pensaba en esa persona..Uchiha Sasuke...por eso nisiquiera podía consiliar el sueño..

-Sasuke...por qué? por qué me dejaste solo?..yo te amo..demo.. seguro que no me corresponderias...-una fina lagrima caia, las cuales se conviertieron en miles...fué al lavabo para poder limpiar su cara..

Cuando se dirigía a su cama, sintió que alguien lo tomaba desde la cintura y le empezaba a morder el cuello...

-Ah..qui-quien eres?..-preguntaba el rubio

-Quien mas podría ser..dobe-el pelinegro empezaba a sacarle la camisa a Naruto, mientras dejaba una que otra marca en el cuello de su rubio..

-Sa..Sasuke..? q..que haces..ah..aqui?..ahh..

-Vengo a acompañarte..

-Pe-pero Sasu--..-fue cortado por un dedo del moreno

**(S: ATENCION! AKI VIENE EL LEMON! PORFAVOR! QUE NO OS DE UN PARO CARDIACO XDD)**

-Shh..tu solo calla y disfruta..-y con esa ultima frase, el moreno besó a Naruto, un beso que se fué tornando mas apacionante, dejando que los 2 exploraran la cavidad del otro...

Mientras se besaban, Sasuke aprovechó para tirar a Naruto a la cama,sacandole el pantalón, y este **(naru)** sin perder el tiempo, empezar a sacarle la polera y la demás ropa, hasta que los 2 quedaron desnudos..

-hmm que buen cuerpo tienes Naruto..-dijo el moreno sonrojandose, y mordiendole el cuello,bajando a sus pedozes para luego succionarlos..

-ahh...Sasukee...aaah...

Luego de que el moreno se aburriera, bajo hasta el miembro del rubio, y comenzarlo a lamer de arriba hacia abajo, y tocando la punta, lo cual hizo que el rubio, empezara a gemir fuertemente..

-Ahhh..! Sasukee..-el rubio apretaba la cabeza de Sasuke hacia su entrepierna- ah! Sasuke! me voy a venir!

-Gracias por el aviso..-dijo el moreno, subiendo y besando al rubio, para luego hacer que este **(naru)**, lamiera sus 3 dedos, empezando por introducir el primero en su interior..

-ah! Sasuke, duele!..

-relajate, o te dolerá mas...-le besó, para luego introducir el segundo dedo, y el tercero, moviendolos en circulos, hasta que ya estubo lo suficientemente dilatado, sin pensarlo 2 veces, posisionó a Naruto, empezando a introducir su miembro en el interior de este..lo cual sacó varios gemidos por parte del rubio..empezando con un suave vaiven, que luego se fué haciendo cada vez mas rápido, Sasuke tomó el miebró de Naruto y empezó a masajearlo,  
hasta que los 2 llegaron al climax, uno derramandose en la mano, y el otro en su interior...

-Sasuke..Ai Shiteru..

-Yo tambien te amo, dobe..

Luego de que Sasuke saliera del interior de Naruto, el cual se estremeció, se recostó al lado de su pequeño ,y le dió un suave y casto beso, abrazandoló para no dejarlo ir nunca mas.. asi terminaron fundiendose en un acogedor sueño,  
pensando que los dos nunca mas estarían solos...

**Fin.**  
OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_**E**jem.. ojalá os haya gustado u.u..(Mome dejame review ò-o)..y wenu.. se que no salió muy bem uu pero dejenme reviews! ToT...(Nami, espero que no te haya dado un paro cardiaco ú.uU)..wenu me voi byeee! w_

Dejen review onde dice: **GO!** x3


End file.
